


Ocean blue eyes

by Hszhu



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Complete, F/M, Life before MC, Tags Contain Spoilers, dream girl - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 05:46:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15136445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hszhu/pseuds/Hszhu
Summary: 707, who never believes in something abstract as love and romantic relationships, starts dreaming about a girl for countless nights since the last month. The thing is, he can’t seem to recall the girl’s eyes, even though he can remember vividly on her overall appearance.Then without any warning from God, she just appeared right in front of him, while he is thinking whether he is dreaming again. Then he realized why he can’t remember her eyes, as her eyes are so dreamy that his brain dismissed it as something insignificant.





	Ocean blue eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Mystic Messenger

The great secret agent Luciel, or better known as 707, seems to be facing a crisis in his life since the past month.

Vanderwood sighs, thinking what he can do just to ensure 707 meets his deadline in work. Even though there are times where he can’t stand his attitude, he still makes a great hacker, a great asset to the agency. Lately, 707 keeps daydreaming, not having any progress in his work. The deadline is approaching, so he must ensure he starts working by tackling the root of the problem once and for all.

“Seriously, tell me right now Luciel. I don’t want you to be fed to piranhas if you got so occupied with your daydreaming and missed the deadline.”

He is still not responding properly, just mindless nods and sighs from that redhead. Vanderwood starts reaching for his taser, but he is still not running away from him even though Vanderwood is sure that Luciel saw it.

“Start talking, or else I will tase you for real.”

It seems that 707 finally realized what situation he is in, so he start flailing around and shakes his head.

“I swear to God, I’m not hiding anything!”

“THEN GET BACK TO WORK AND STOP DAYDREAMING!”

“But she is plaguing my dreams every night for a month now and I really can’t concentrate until I find her!”

A realization dawns on Vanderwood’s face and he raises an eyebrow, “she? Dreams? Spit it out,” and he keeps pointing the taser at Luciel’s face.

“Okay, okay! I will start talking! Anyway, after telling you, you have to help me look for her so I can get back to work, okay?”

Since the deadline is just in a few days, Vanderwood groans and promised Luciel just to make him get back to work. Then 707 beckons him to sit at one of the unused chair laying around his bunker.

“All these starts around a month ago, where I start to have the same dream over and over again. There’s this girl, with long dark brown hair, a petite body size but with a huge rack, wearing a flowy floral dress with a fluffy tail hanging around her back, keeps laughing and asks me to go somewhere she points to. It’s always the same place, same sequence, same girl that I got goosebumps on why I keep having the same dreams over and over again. I even try search for her in real life, but there’s a crucial point about her that I kept forgetting.”

“What is this crucial point?”

“What her eyes look like.”

Vanderwood had enough and tase 707 without mercy.

* * *

Luckily for Luciel that Vanderwood is kind enough to look out for such individual around the places where he dreams about. He is proud of himself where he can produce a high detailed portrait of his dream girl to Vanderwood, but sadly it’s eyeless.

He continues searching the citizen registration database that he hacked 3 weeks ago, since he thinks he will be able to recognize her if he ever sees a photo of her. Just then 707’s phone rings and he pick it up and make cat sounds to greet the caller.

“Meow, secret agent 707 answering!”

“I will send you photos of girls who I think match your description of the dream girl.”

Vanderwood ends it immediately, where Luciel feels a sense of lost after getting hang up. He then starts receiving photos of girls on the street from Vanderwood. 707 browses through it and got disappointed, as all of the girls do not match his dream girl.

“When will I get to meet her?”

He got bored and take one of his babies’ key before moving out to have some fresh air and time alone.

* * *

This place brings lots of memories for Luciel, since it was one of the rare places he got to go with his twin many years ago, though he keeps praying his twin is living a good life after he done all this sacrifice.

But honestly, a part of his mind keeps asking, what will he do once he found his dream girl? He can’t drag her into his dangerous life of agent. He had to discard his identity just to keep Saeran safe. If he ever involve someone else, more or less his love of his life, he will do anything to keep her safe, making sure she didn’t get involved in his life, at all.

Yes, he will just protect her from afar, without tainting her life with his own.

* * *

Luciel is back at his bunker checking out the RFA chatroom, teasing Zen and Yoosung on how he got his own maid cleaning up, making them jealous of him. Vanderwood had went back as Luciel finished the work for him, where he took the thumb drive containing the virus. So the whole bunker now is left with Luciel alone.

Then, an alarms rings from the monitor on the CCTV feed installed at Rika’s apartment. Luciel tensed up and look at it, wanting to look for the intruder. Previously since Rika’s death, there are some intruders that comes over her apartment trying to break in. Obviously, it’s because of their last party consisting important politicians’ information, thus lots of people wanting that sensitive information for themselves.

When he zooms in to the person triggering the alarm, Luciel thought his heart is going to stop beating.

It’s her without a doubt.

Now he knows why he can’t remember how her eyes looks like, since it’s an ocean blue that looks like it will suck him in if he is not careful.

But why is she here, and at Rika’s apartment? What is her relationship with Rika?

A ding sound is heard, and Luciel look at his phone, noticing that a new person entered the RFA chatroom.


End file.
